


Silence Falling

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lupin100 'Thirty-something' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lupin100 'Thirty-something' challenge.

Remus Lupin gazed out between the bars of the cage to which he had long since confined himself as two wizards addressed each other in low voices. Their eyes occasionally flicked in his direction as if worried that he might overhear them. As if he was a Death Eater, rather than a man just trying to survive, like them.

He was, after all, a werewolf. A threat.

There were only thirty-something fighters left in the resistance, and the number was falling fast. The days were getting steadily quieter. Remus waited in silence for an end that could come any day.


End file.
